Mi amor & Mahal ko
by FishChipzen
Summary: Some Josie x Miguel drabble I thought of while playing Tekken 7. The tittle is two phrases are both in two different languages those being Filipino and Spanish, but they both mean, more or less, "My love"


**_So I made a Josie x Miguel drabble. I think its appropriate for them to be together, idk I just think so. They just struck me as people who would get together through the insistence of one of them, then I looked into their lore. Apparently the two of them are so different that it for a moment I was like "Never mind... WAIT A MINUTE!" opposites_** **do _attract. One is a swaggering badass while the other is a timid, hard working daughter that would like to make her family's life easier by winning the tournament. Also at some point I main-ed Miguel and I'm currently main-ing Josie and Lucky Chloe, then I just thought ohhh Josie x Miguel would be cool. Voila! This was made. Anyways that's enough from me, I hope you guys like it. please tell me if you want more Josie x Miguel, I mean there's a criminally low amount of Josie Fics in this place and I am more than happy to fill that gap._**

 ** _-Fish_Chipzen_**

* * *

She looked at herself through shattered glass, a wistful expression filling her head as she reminisced about the past. Her eyes drifted from isle to isle taking her time as she deliberately looked at everything around her, the ruin, the blood, all seemed so vivid - an indelible memory to forever stain her mind.

There where large trudges through the white-washed doors, her eyes straining to see the tall, brusque figure approaching her. He wore those familiar leather boots that he'd always tell her were bought in his home-town, white slacks and grandeur coat of his - its fur swaying as if it were still alive - and that necklace tied across his arm and hand. That ever sentimental necklace of his.

For a moment she wondered if she could ever be as important to him as that cross was to him.

It was a fleeting thought however as his arms now wrapped around her gently, carefully cradling her bloodied and beaten body.

"How are you?" His accent was still thick despite her always teaching him how to speak English properly, at hearing his rough baritone an endearing smile seeped into her features.

"Your English is still bad"

He chuckled throatily, the deep sound sending ripples of comfort through her body as she tried to rest herself on his shoulders. She purred against his coat as she gave the man a head taller than her a longing, warm hug filled to the brim with love that she knew got to him.

"That I know, mi amor. Can you walk? We need to go." She hummed thoughtfully at his question, aside from the pool of vibrant reds forming around her, the distinct violets and botches of earthy brown against her fair brown skin and her wispy voice she thought she could go for a walk down the catwalk. Throw a few punches maybe.

Even if she knew this for herself, her body seemed to be working against her as a sinking feeling in her stomach formed and her usually black eyes buzzing with life and youthful energy was nowhere to be seen, in its place was a dull shade of black devoid of that life he knew her for.

"Miguel." She said softly "I don't think I could walk anymore." at her words Miguel nodded in understanding and he moved his hands around her legs and chest carrying her bridal style from the room and back towards the light with him, safe as she should be.

"Josie, look at me, mi amor. You're going to get through this problema." Josie looked at his steely eyes and inside them and underneath his regular facade of aloof and suave self was a burning anger to all those that harmed her. And deeper, she saw worry, concern and a plead. He was praying for her safety.

A profound happiness swept her as she realized the fact of the matter. He loved her back. All her prior worry was completely unwarranted, and she felt a little angry of herself that she ever doubted his love for her. She gave her mind a sound admonishment but quickly it was all blown away her body felt a certain levity as she was being carried in his arms.

Josie smiled at him and buried the messy tousle of hair that was hers in the crook of his head, her breath, though shallow, breezed through his neck comfortably as if she already knew she was safe from any kind of harm that may threaten her.

"I know, you're here. I know I'll be safe with you around."

Miguel nodded and as he did he could feel her body go limp and his heart momentarily jumped to his throat, and his mouth went dry at her passing out and especially at the thought of her passing away. He couldn't have that, he _wouldn't_.

"Lord, please save Josie. Don't let another loved one pass away in my arms, don't do this again to me!"

Just then two soldiers rounded the corner to face him both their weapons at their hip due to allow better movement, unfortunately for them this would spell a quick death for them. With only his leg he shifted his and Josie's weight to his back, using the momentum from the sudden shift of his center of balance and weight his right leg shot forwards. His boot quickly embedded itself on one of the soldier's throat, forever disallowing breath. Quickly pivoting his waist his foot traveled from the soldier's throat into the next's cranium, the force enough to shatter his bones and render his assailant's face bloodied with red and caved in due to impact.

It was all very grizzly and he was thankful that the young Josie didn't have to see it all.

"APARTATE DE MI VISTA!" He spat before picking his pace up.

Despite her already matured body and demeanor which shone maturity and a sense of responsibility and kindness, enough to tame the raging fire in his heart, she was only a teenager. If he remembered correctly their age gap should be a decade - give or take. An ancient twenty-eight to her vibrant nineteen, the age gap was nothing but prevalent.

Their age was a small thing when they decided to be together; their first meeting was at the arena of the Tekken tournament. Only a year after and bearing each other's heart for the other to see all of its darkest secretes, fears and desires did they choose to be together, against all odds and factors.

His run continued like this, his worry fueling anxiousness, his anxiousness fueling unease, his unease turned and soon took on a form of unchecked anger. All the soldiers of the Zaibastsu were killed by his barbaric use of brute force and almost inhuman strength.

Finally at home stretch he found an armored vehicle with a GPS to lead both him and his most beloved.

"You know you never really called me that: Mi amor."

"Let it be known that that will be the first and last time that I'll refer to you as that."

She chuckled at him from the back seat where he laid her down as if she were an immaculate figure from his old church where he would serve as the priest's helper, it was all a very long time ago. Yet his hands still found the gentleness to do so for Josie.

"Mahal kita."

He let those words sink in, foreign though the words maybe the tenderness in her words as she wholeheartedly uttered those words were unparalleled, he'd never heard such a gentle uttering of words and be laced so much love. He knew, he knew all to well that he didn't deserve any of this, but . . . he loved it. He would cheat, kill, lie and steal to hear that same tenderness and love from just two words - ones he didn't even understand - he would do all this to keep this woman by his side. And as they grow old, wither and turn grey he would make sure that they would be doing so together and loving each other as they do so.

"Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazon, Josie, mi amor"

He replied with as much love and tenderness Josie had given him. His words were simple "I love you with my soul and with my heart" and with the familiar loving baritone that he had he let those words resound throughout the armored vehicle. It was shortly after that he heard quiet sobbing, for a moment he thought that Josie was in pain from the wounds and bruises that she'd sustained but he was pleasantly surprised to hear the actual reason.

"You actually said it . . ." Her face was upturned into a great smile, happiness overflowing from her features and through her beaten and bruised body she seemed to suddenly look so . . . _vibrant_ to him, so happy.

"Te Guiero Tambien, Miguel. I love you too, oh so much" Her words were shaky and filled with emotion as ever word came out in a slur, some broken with her voice cracking every now and then. Though they both knew the gravity at which she said those words, like sacred passages from the bible they both ingrained it to themselves and remembered the exchange.

He chuckled, lightly adding a bit of levity to the emotionally heavy moment.

"It's so unfair that you can speak this many languages. I don't even know what you said first."

"It's a secret"

"Hint?"

Josie stayed quiet for a moment before she pushed the remaining of her energy to sit up with stifled movements due to the pain, kissed him in the cheek before whispering to his ears.

"I love you."

She then laid her body down just behind the driver's seat, drifting to a quaint sleep.


End file.
